


Missed Me?

by greekmythos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top Akechi Goro, Vanilla, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: A slice of what Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu get up to when Akira comes back to Tokyo after one year.[Secret Santa Gift to Jaz ♡]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Missed Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazazamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/gifts).



“A-akechi- Hng!”

Akira bites his bottom lip as the said male descends onto his chest, capturing one of his perky buds in his mouth and starts to suckle on it  _ hard _ . Goro smirks at how the boy squirms underneath him, nipping at the nub before tugging it in between his teeth, his eyes darting upwards to see how wrecked his little thief looks lost in endless pleasure. 

“Akira, dear, I haven’t even put it yet,” Goro accentuates it by curling his fingers into the caverns of his warmth, his thief’s back lifting up in a perfect arch as a beautiful moan rips out of his throat. “Don’t tell me you missed me that much while you were back home.”

“F-fuck you,” Akira groans as he tries to hide his face from the ex-detective’s gaze, failing to hide his bemoaned whimper when Goro pulls his fingers out. His hole twitches almost sadly without anything filling them up, feeling all too empty as the fire burns hotter with nothing to sate it. “Stop t-teasing me-”

“I’m pretty sure I can do whatever the hell I want with you,” The elder of the two scoffs, the younger whining as he pulls away to grab the almost empty bottle of lube on the side table. He squirts some more on his fingers before he completely coats his cock, pumping lazily whilst Akira looks up at him with pleading eyes. “What? Are you really that desperate for my cock, Kurusu?”

“God, that’s such a turn off,” Akira knocks his head back onto the bed with a light chuckle, laughing a little harder when he hears Goro huff above him. “Don’t call me Kurusu anymore, we’re way past that- Hn!”

His back arches off of the bed as the head of Goro’s dick prods against Akira’s fluttering hole, the ex-detective raising his eyebrow as if to taunt him to keep talking. To see if his voice can remain steady as he pushes past the outstretched rim, the ex-thief's breath hitching up as more and more as he slowly bottoms out.

"S-shit, G-goro… S-still so fucking b-big…"

Having Akira splayed out underneath him, his face wrinkling in pleasure with his eyes screwed shut, it makes Goro want to wreck him even more. As his hips hit flush against his thighs, his cock hot and heavy inside Akira's warm hole, he slowly drags out until just the tip remains. 

He holds back a groan at how much his hole clings onto him as if he'd die if he pulled out even more, coupled with the low whine that rumbles out of Akira's throat as he clenches around the tip. 

"God, you look so  _ fucking needy _ right now," Goro laughs as the younger tries to thrust the rest of his cock in himself, being stopped by the detective's hard grip on his hips. "I want you to beg.  _ Beg for my cock _ ."

Amused at how hard Akira shudders in his hold, he patiently waits for him to speak. They've done this before, Goro knows that Akira knows that he will wait here until he gets what he wants out of him. 

And that's why, with a small desperate tone, Akira opens his dark eyes to stare into Goro's crimson, "P-please,  _ master _ . I want y-your cock so badly, I w-want Master to wreck me completely s-so I can never g-get off without him- AH!"

No matter how many times they do this, Goro can't get enough at how Akira's eyes roll to the back of his head with each powerful thrust. The way his hair gets messed up even more as it gets drenched in his own sweat, curls sticking the sides of his face as sinful sounds leave his lips. 

"That's right," Goro grunts as he starts to pick up his pace, his hands digging themselves so hard into his small waist that he  _ knows _ they're gonna bruise tomorrow. He leans down till he reaches the blank base of his neck, dragging his teeth against it and relishing how Akira tenses up. "You only need  _ me _ . Only  _ Master  _ knows how to please a whore like you."

"T-thank you m-master- hng!" Akira keens as Goro hits at just the right spot, his mind completely muddying up as he starts to move his hips upwards to chase the feeling again. "There, m-master! M-more, more!"

The elder starts to piston harder, purposefully rubbing against the younger's prostate. He loves the screams and chants that leave Akira's mouth, desperation has never sounded so sweet to Goro's ears until he got his beautiful muse underneath him.

"I'm g-gonna c-cum," Akira cries out to his Master, his arms flying up from the sheets to wrap around Goro's back. He gutturally moans as Goro sinks his teeth into his neck, his thrusts growing more erratic as he tightens around his cock. "Please, c-can I c-cum, Master?"

Goro growls as he feels his own release around the corner, a shame for the two of them but it has been a  _ year _ since they last saw each other. He's just as desperate for Akira as he was for him. His heart picks up just slightly at the thought,  _ "God, I really miss him." _

"As a treat, Master allows you to cum," Goro barely manages to get out, his act almost breaking as the desire to cum inside his boyfriend gets stronger. "Go on, be a good little whore for me."

One. 

Two.

Three.

Three seconds was all it took for Akira to break, thanking his master with a sob as he cums hard on both of their stomachs. He even manages to get some on Goro's chin, the ex-thief tiredly leaning up to lick it off with his tongue and before bringing his boyfriend into a chaste kiss.

Goro grunts into the kiss as he snaps his hips a few more times before he buries himself deep inside him, spilling his seed into him and painting his hole with his cum. He almost collapses on top of him afterwards, still wearily reciprocating his boyfriend in a post-coital haze, feeling nothing else but the burn of Akira's lips on his as his cock softens in his hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm sorry this is so short Jaz > A <  
> Also I'm sorry I'm so late and that I didn't really do much besides some vanilla porn T T I feek you deserve better ahh but I hope you still enjoy it! Love you~  
> 


End file.
